Ask Beastboy
by Evermore Forevermore
Summary: Hey there! Come in and ask me, beastboy, your questions!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, dudes! It's Beast boy here, typing (with spell check) from the Teen Titans main computer! Why, you ask? Oh, wait, your read the summary… Oh well! I'll tell ya anyway. I've been getting a lot of mail lately with people asking questions about the titans and me. Well, I have horrible handwriting , so I'm answering from the computer! So, ask questions in your review, and I'll get back as soon as I can with a new chapter.


	2. Ask BB 2!

Hey! It's Beast boy again! You wouldn't believe the hard-hitting questions I've been asked…well, not entirely hard hitting, but they are still interesting! So, Here we go!

_**Pinacoladapup asks: Got aim, yahoo, or msn messenger? Rahahaha.**_

Well, that evil laugh at the end of your sentence makes me not want to tell you…

**_SpiderSquirrel asks: Hi BeastBoy, Why do you always annoy Raven? She never does anything to_**

**_deserve it._**

Hi Spidersquirl. It's not really that I try to annoy Raven… IT'S JUST SHE NEVER LAUGHS AT MY JOKES. Hehe… sorry, had to get that out. Even after we defeated Trigon, she just wouldn't laugh! I thought there was a part of her that thought I was funny…

**_Ahilty asks: He. Okay, I'll bite. How long do you think it will be until Robin and_**

**_Starfire get married?_**

Hahahaha. Dude, I was totally waiting for this question! Well, Robin would probably try to act all cool and stuff, but Starfire would probably drag him into it. We're all waiting by day by day here at the tower.

**_TerraBB4Eva asks: Hm..._**

**_Do you think Raven and Cy should go out?_**

**_XD my friend wanted you to answer that..._**

I actually had to think about this one. Ouch, my brain hurts. Well, Cyborg and Raven do have a small bond with her. However, saying that, so do all of the other titans, myself included. Besides, I think Raven still might be depressed from the whole malchior thing…

**_The Flying Frog asks: I've been wondering, when you went into Raven's mind with Cyborg. Well, it_**

**_appeared that you and her happy side were flirting or she was flirting with_**

**_you. You also appeared to be in the beginning stages of flirting with Raven_**

**_when saying you thought the other didn't like the person saying it. Had Cyborg_**

**_not interrupted, would you and Raven be dating?_**

Well, if you remember correctly, I didn't know I was talking to one of Raven's emotions. I thought it was the real Raven. And as for Raven's happy emotion… Well, she may or may not of been flirting. If she was, I couldn't blame her. Chicks dig the ears.

UH OH! The Titans are coming! They'll kill me if they know I'm giving out their secrets! Got to go!


	3. Ask BB 3!

Hey, dudes! It's Beast boy here! You wouldn't believe the questions I've received! Oh, and when I'm done, I might spill some stories about the titans!

**_Whitewind13 asks: Beastboy. do you have any attraction to Robin?_**

Dude…No. It's cool if other people are… like that, cool, but I'm not.

**_The Flying Frog asks: Do you make up those jokes on the spot or memorize them?_**

I usually make them up as I go along, but they're just as funny either way….Right?

_**TerraBB4eva asks: Hm...OK...Yeah, Raven probably is depressed by the whole Malchior thing still...**_

_**Do you like Raven or Terra more?**_

_**XD Jesse wants to know what you think of the pen name**_

Well, I've been trying to let Terra go, but I kinda still like her. As for Raven, she's scary, but she's kinda pretty. And for who I like more, I don't know.

As for the Pen name, well, I deserve better than for my name to be in abbriviations. Wait-oh no-The chapter titles!

**_Ahility asks: Just out of curiosity, if Raven where to finally laugh at one of your jokes, would you stop or would you do it more?_**

Hmmm… If that day were to come, about a bahzillion years from now, I might let go a little more. But for now, I still have a long-term goal.

**_Acosta perez jose ramiro asks- Funny stuff here!_**

**_Okay, here are my questions._**

**_In 'Calling all Titans' you showed some pretty cool leadership skills; why not using them before to show everyone you're more than the Titans' buffoon?_**

**_Also, how do the Titans feel about having Jinx, a former enemy, as an ally, after she helped them defeat the Brotherhood?_**

**_Keep the good writing._**

Being the leader is too hard, dude. I'd rather slouch off any day rather than organize missions or whatever.

As for Jinx, I'm glad she's good now. She was hard to beat. She'll do better on our side, anyways.

**_EyeOfTheDragon asks: Hey BB! I've heard about an episode where you end up finding out you have a little brother... What is your reaction to that? Oh and would you be jealous if Malchior came back and swept raven off her feat?_**

Little brother? Cooooool! You think get him to do my chores? Although I don't remember my parents mentioning a brother…

As for malchior, he's evil, so I don't think there's a chance of that. Although, I always wonder why Raven didn't burn that book…

**_Spidersquirrel asks: Why do you always say that chicks dig your ears? It's so annoying!  
Have you ever EVER met a girl that professed her love to your ears?!  
...I bet you haven't._**

Dude! Chicks do so dig the ears! They dig them so much, they're embarrassed to admit it. And for your information, Terra actually asked if the could feel them once!

And now, embarrassing stories about the titans!

One time, I saw Cyborg drinking my soymilk. And then when I caught him, he denied it in front of everyone.

When I was walking by Raven's room, I heard her giggle at one of her books. I thought her books were creepy?

I saw Robin making out with his pillow, probably practicing for Starfire!

As for me, I- Well, I'm gonna keep that personal.

That's all for now!


	4. Ask BEAST BOY 4

What's up? I'd like to thank all of my fans! (Especially the ones with compliments!) So…here are the questions!

**_gImmecHeese asks: Hmm...  
Why do you always make up jokes? Is it to impress Raven?_**

Well, I make up jokes for a lot of reasons, mainly because I'm just a funny guy!

**_HP/TTfandom: Robin...making out with a pillow...scary stuff my friend...anyway. When you first discovered you had green skin and could transform into animals did you think, 'dude this rocks!' or 'Ah!! Dude! I'm like-! Green!'?  
Just curious ya know. I dig the ears, lol!_**

Well, it was creepy at first, but then I realized then I could fly…and then fall. I still needed practice.

**_Sneakers4night asks: Hey BB it's Sneakers4night I have some random questions...I was wondering if you and the other Titians are going to Mexico? What is YOUR favorite animal? Did you get one of the girls phone numbers when you were in Tokyo? Oh guess what I dig the ears_**

Well, I want to go, but Robin said no. Hm…Maybe I'll just take my part of the T-ship and-naaaaaaaaa. Too risky. My favorite animal is the fly, because it's useful for spying. Oh, and I got a number. But I called and couldn't understand what she was saying…

**_EyeOfTheDragon asks: I have noticed over time that you and Raven have had a few Emotional moments in the past... If Roreck (The Person Who Defeated Malchior) got together with Raven, are you saying you would let her go so ealsily?_**

Well, if that was who she liked, then she could go for it. My experiences in love aren't so good , though…

**_ahility asks: Actually I do know some females who are atrracted to pointed ears...like my mom. She thinks Spock from Star Trek is cute...and she kind of liked the Lord of the Rings elves, even though their ears where kind of messed up._**

**_How do you feel about Cartoon Network cancling your show? Are you as 55 AS the rest of us?_**

Thanks for the ears comment. It's been kind of weird without the cameras following us on our adventures. But, at least we have some privacy.

**_acosta perez jose ramiro asks: Good answers here!_**

**_Next question; when was the last time you ate meat by free will? This means no counting the 'Beast Within' episode._**

**_If your hearing sense is so sharp, why you like loud music so much? Doesn't hurt your ears?_**

_**Keep the good writing**_.

Well, as for meat…Probably never. As for loud music, I can control my hearing when I want too.

**_TerraBB4eva asks: XD my friends all dig the ears, don't worry!_**

**_Hm... any dirt on Star? She's the only one you didn't add. XD_**

Oh, yeah! I forgot! I saw her licking robin's hair trying to get his attention!

**_Evilforever asks: Will you ever go out with Raven and be boyfriend and girlfriend?  
I wanna know._**

Well, I think I get on her nerves too much for that to happen, so I'm not sure…

**_The Flying Frog asks: Have you ever considered quitting the Titans and start acting?_**

Yeah. But then I thought it would go miserably and them I'm gonna beg for my job back. I'm going to just skip it.

**_Spidersquirrel asks: Woah, you "heard her giggle"? I always thought the walls were pretty thick. Did you have your ear up against the door or something?  
Also,  
Where, oh where, did you get that obnoxious Hawaiian shirt that you wore in Tokyo?_**

Well, what's the difference between walking by he room and turning into a fly? And i've awlays had the shirt.

**_Thesilentshogun asks: Hey Beastboy, I have a few questons at the moment so don't get to overwhelmed. First, I noticed Raven slapping alot when you guys were in Tokyo. Was that a normal occurance or did she just start doing that? Second, did you bring the Titans to that Karokee bar that the cat girl who was in disquise led you to? Third, has anyone told Raven she's cute when she's angry? Finally, did you find the website that claims Robin is gay?_**

Ow. I still have slap marks! I guess she was already annoyed or something… And we left pretty soon after the ceremony, so no. And when Raven's angry, people usually RUN AWAY. As for that website… Never heard of it.

Well, that's all for now!


	5. Sorry

Hey, dudes! The titans computer is kinda messed up! I won't be able to respond for a while.


	6. Ask Beastboy 5

Hey, dudes! I'm back! Cyborg managed to fix the computer! So…I guess I owe you something… How about three sentences from each of the titans diaries? But first, your questions.

**_Ahility asks: We've seen you turn into animals that no longer exist (dinosaurs) and alien animals. Have you ever tried to transform into mythological animals?_**

I can't turn into animals that don't exist. Well, that answer was short and sweet!

**_Sneakers4night asks: Hey it's me again and I have some more questions! Have you ever licked a poll when it was cooled outside? After Starfire told you, you were going to be bald in the future did you start to take care of your hair more or just hope that is doesn't happen? I need to know. Did you ever get Mega Monkeys 4 working? What is the longest word you know? How long did the other Titians, or Raven and Cy, tease you about your name being Garfield? And that is it... For now :D_**

Well, I did turn into a T-rex and lick a poll once… I took the poll with me. And I started to grow my hair REALLY long, but when I turned into my animals, I couldn't see. And as for Mega Monkeys Four, that's not important. I'm not playing Mega Monkeys 4 advanced! 395 new levels! And as for them calling e Garfield, Raven let it go pretty easy, but I couldn't say the same for Cyborg.

**_SweetValerie asks: i luv this,oh by the way i think u are too cute Beastboy,oh if raven ever was able to feel emotion and confess her love to you what would u do,do u think ever between the show was there chemistry between robin and raven?_**

Well, Raven CAN feel emotion sins we defeated her dad…I think. But I don't think she would ever do that. And if she did, I would think she was crazy. As for robin and Raven, I don't think so… Robin and Starfire seem to have always had a thing for eachother.

**_TerraBB4eva asks: Star...licking Robin's hair... -cracks up-_**

**_What's you favorite band? (I got a green day Cd chucked at me because i didn't ask that last time...Ow.)_**

Hmm, my favorite band… probably Green Month.

**_cheekylildevil asks: Can you please give us some more embarrassing moments?  
Pretty plese!  
Answer more soon please  
Nicky_**

Hmm… just for you, I will in my next chapter.

**_The Flying Frog asks: When Star came back from the future and told you about your dark fates, what scared you most...aside from being bald?_**

Robin having all that hair.

**_Master of ya'lls fate asks: hehehehehehe! you're funny! calms down okay now that thats over... did you ever think that raven could actually be ignoring you because she thought you were completely funny but was scared that if she showed you that she thought you were funny she might accidentally hurt you? and maybe that after trigon was defeated, she just couldn't get used to showing her emotions so she just keeps them locked up?_**

Maybe.. or maybe she just doesn't want to listen to me. I don't know.

**_Spidersquirrel asks: Tell me I miss understood your answer. You don't REALLY turn into a fly to sneak into Raven's room...do you?_**

**_And...  
I know this has been brought up a lot recently, but, eggs aren't made of animals. Chickens naturally produce them. So, why substitute tofu eggs for the real thing?_**

First of all, I did. And secondly, toy eggs are probably better anyways.

**_KF fan asks: Beast Boy, I heard you and my man Kid Flash are good friends. Is that true? And did you two really pull a bunch of pranks on Robin?_**

No…but that would be awesome! What's his number?

**_BB Lova asks: First BB you have to drink this Truth Potion (Hands BB Potion) Ok now is the reason you pester Raven so much because you secretly LOVE her?_**

The reason I bug her is because it's fun.

Ok, now…3 sentences from each titans diary!

Robin:

To journal: Why are no villains attacking? The city is too quiet. Maybe Starfire and I should take a look.

Cyborg:

To Robotic writing book: I was at an eating contest today, and I won! Good thing villains aren't around! Ooh, my stomach hurts.

Raven: To diary: What do I write in this? Why did I even get this? Oh, right, a present from one of my fans…

Starfire: Dear wondrous diary: Today was so marvelous! There are no villains, so I am having the "alone time" with Robin. Everyone is taking advantage of the lack of bad guys, even Cyborg who seemed quite sick today.

Beastboy: My diary is none of your business.

All for now!


	7. Ask Beastboy 6

Beast Body from the Teen Titans here! I'll answer your questions, them give more dirt about the Titans! Oh, and some bad news. I'll only be making two more chapters after this one. Imp getting a hand cramp.

**_Sweetvalerie asks: who do you think are the best of friends out of the tower. If you could pick any other titan to add to the titans west, who would it be and why?1ce again fabulous!_**

Hm… Cyborg! He and I are great pals! As for who I would add… Kid flash, because he could get the groceries fast.

**_Sladesgirl asks:: Hey Beast Boy! So luv dat ur dishin on da Titans. K, questions: Have u ever tried to learn kung fu like Robin so u'd seem more manly? Did Cy ever say something else to replace Booyah! And most importantly, has Slade returned after the Trigon thing (not as a robot) yet?_**

Well, Kung fu isn't my thing. I need my beastliness. And Cy's catchphrase was for a short time, "Evil is no match for Cyborg! I am the man! The only Robotic figure for crime is me!". But, the bad guys got away before he finished. And as for slade, he's probably to scared of me to come…probably.

**_ELIE101 asks: Dude! This is a awesome fic! Woot!  
Kay I got a question... Why do you like telling jokes so much? What made you so comical (Which by the way is aweosme Hugs I LOVE YOU! Squeals liek an obsessed fangirl)?_**

I'm so funny is just because I was born that way. Heh.

TeenTitansFan04 asks: Hey Beastboy! .

**_If you could go back in time and re-live one day, what day would that be?_**

**_Kind of a stupid question, but that's all I got! lol!  
Stay adorable! And keep writing!_**

The day I was stuck in dog form and a doctor tried to "Fix" me…

**_Burnt Out Souls asks: Sounds interesting... I'll give this a shot.  
Is Speedy gay? He's obsessed with his hair and I've seen him send a few looks at Aqualad before-since Aqualad IS gay (he asked Robin out).  
Does the fact that you and Raven kiss in the comic book change your idea on Raven 'not liking you?' Or what about the time in yet another comic book where you ask Raven who's cuter between you and Robin?  
And are you a vegetarian (like me) or are you a vegan? Because if you are a vegan, then why do you eat pizza if it has cheese on it, which is against the law of vegans if you eat it?  
Well, that's all I have today, but I will try and think up more questions. Have fun!  
Sincerely,  
Burnt Out Souls_**

Well, I don't know a lot a lot about speedy, so I can't answer. As for Raven in the com-Hey, we have a COMIC BOOK? DUDE, COOL! How come nobody tells me these things. Oh, and I'm a mix between a vegetarian and a vegan.

Ahility asks: Did you ever find out if that girl you thought was Terra really was the real thing?

Nope.

**_Kakumigirl asks: Hey, BB, just wanted to ask you about your uniform. Do you wear tights? yah, that's random, but I was arguing about it with my sister for reasons I can't remember, and we just need some closure. And in case you're prepared to lie, I think it takes a real man to wear tights.  
Oh, and if I could ask one more, how old are you? I'm guessing about...fourteen? Did I guess correctly?_**

I wear tights because at the time of the uniforms the Doom patrol had a low budget. They eventually grew comftorble. And I'm fourteen.

**_Midnight magic01 asks: hi_**

**_If you could control anyone from the TT, (for fun, not for evil intentions) who would it be and why? Would you make them tell all of their secrets or make them do funny things like for example, Robin wearing only a diaper, a bib and that baby hat and proposing to Star fire. (LOL!)_**

**_Midnight Magic01_**

I would make Cyborg declare his love for tofu and make him spill it in his car. Hehe

**_Master of ya'lls fate asks: hey BB! okay, does your head ever hurt when people like to ask you long questions or twist up the wording so you never know what they are saying?? oh, and i'm afraid to ask but what do robin and starfire do when they 'patrol the city together'??_**

**_If people do that, them I tell them I'm sick. And I don't know what Robin and Starfire do when they "Patrol the city", but they don't patrol the city!_**

**_ScoutAndGinger asks: Hahn, BB! Your Diary isn't OUR business, but the others' are? LOL! Hm...What shall I ask you? Oh, love the ears, BTW! Now I have a BUNCH of questions for you that I just thought of: Do you think Terra will get her memory back, or do you think she's just pretending because she wants to forget and move on? Do you think Raven will ever show her emotions? Will Cyborg and Bee ever start dating? Will Robin and Starfire have so much alone time that it drives them CRAZY?!?!? Will you ever share your diary with us? Will the Titans EVER find out what you're doing behind their backs? (which reminds me, computers have these numbers that have really good memory, so the Titans can look at that--specially Cyborg--and get mad at you). Does Raven have a love emotion-if so, who do you think she loves, besides Melcher and Aqualad? Do you think Starfire will ever dump Robin for Aqualad, Speedy, or-dare I say his name-Red X?  
Sorry for all the questions... Please update/write back soon!  
-ScoutAndGinger_**

Long paragraph? This calls for short answers!

"She might. She might. Maybe. Yes. No. I hope not. I don't know. Probably not." Whew, I'm beat.

**_Accost perez jose ramiro: Very good answers, as always!_**

**_Okay, another question; many fighting styles are based on animals, especially kung fu; there's tiger style, crane, leopard, and so. Have you tried using animal-like moves in your human form when fighting? It would surprise villains to get their butts kicked by you without changing your form._**

**_Keep the good writing._**

Nope. I like my animal forms, and I'm still training them.

**_Cheekylildevil asks: what is the most embarassing thing any of the titans has ever done? At least that you have seen/hard about.  
Nicky_**

I did the most embarrassing thing. I'll tell later in chapter.

**_Jeffery James asks: Hey BB, Wat where you turely thinking when you tryied to play a game(dont remember the name) on Cyborg's battery charger?_**

That I wouldn't get caught.

**_Masked Vengance asks: Hey BB! I have a few questions. 1, Have you ever been wondered what would happen if your Beast side took over? and 2, If you could choose any girl other than Terra who would it be?_**

Yes, I have. 2. One of the Japanise girls.

**_The sole survivor asks: Beast Boy! -squeals and hugs-_**

**_I have a speciftic question for chu._**

**_Do you think the other Titan's consider you their little brother? Since you don't have a romance with any of em (boys included.. lol), I always figured you were the little brother to help em when they were down and to cheer em up! Cuz you're just cool and small compacted like that, yo. lol Just kiddin, I love you like you are._**

**_WHELP I'm gone! ILY BYE_**

I've shown them what I can do too much for that to happen. But, I am small and adorable.

**_Sneakers4Night asks: Hey BB! I got more questions for you! Have you and the Titans ever been to Disneyland? Since you can turn into animals answer this. Which can first the Chicken or the egg? When you tried on Robins clothing who looked the funniest? The coolest? The weirdest? The cutest? Who is your number one enemy? that's all for now..._**

No we haven't. Neither came first. I did. And I looked all of those things in Robin's clothes. My number lone enemy is meat factories.

Now… Embarrassing Beast Boy moments.

**One time, when I was little, I had a dream that I was married to Santa. Or was that last night?**

**Once, I was trying to smooth talk a lady. Turns out it was a man. Enough said.**

**And, the biggest "Me secret"…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..Will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	8. Ask Beastboy 7

Hey, dudes and dudets! It's me again! And, at the end, I'll tell you a secret about myself!

_**ELIE101 asks: Hm... I guess that makes sense. Hee hee Now I happen to have another question... WILL YOU MARRY ME? Or at least be my boyfriend? squeals louder than last time I LOVE YOU BEASTIE BOO!**_

Hm… It depends. Are you cute?

**_Dark Duchess and Shadow Queen asks: OMG! LUV IT! kk question_**

**_bb r u secretly totally in love with rae? cuz u guys r SUCH a cute couple!_**

**_Duchess of Darkness and Princess of Hell_**

Hmm, well, for now I'm just gonna go with trying to make her laugh.

**_Master of ya'lls Fate asks: hey bb, just a few more questions. after te whole raven's mind thing did you ever try to go raven's room again?? andwhy don't you ever clean your room!!?? i mean i'll gladly come over clean it just so it'll be clean!!_**

Well, I've been in there a few times for reasons I do not wish to share. And, I like my room messy.

**_Cheekylildevil asks: hey again,  
Do you know when the last time raven contacted 'her kids?'  
If you don't know then an this question belong to raven. Why did robin make raven look after the kids in hide and seek? (I'm obsessed with hide and seek)and If you're 14 how old are the other titans. Thanks_**

I think she visited them last week…not sure. And Robin make her look after them because…hee hee…all of us were busy. Ah, who'm I kidding? I volunteered her as a prank. And I havn't asked most of the titans their ags, but Cyborg is 20. Maybe we should kick him out... Heh, just kidding.

**_ScoutAndGinger asks: Thanks for the ermm...short answers..._**

**_pouts HURRY UP WITH THE "ME SECRET"!_**

**_Okay, questions now!  
Do you think Red X will ever over-turn Robin and kidnap him, then dress up as him in Titans Tower and make Starfire kiss him?_**

**_I dont have much else to ask... Maybe I'll get some more ideas by next chapter. :)  
S&G_**

For you, another short answer! Possibly.

**_The Flying frog asks: When you last snuck into Raven's room, did you find anything else that is as interesting as her mirror, and if so...what? Also, I have to ask this...What is your favorite animal to turn into?_**

Yeah! I found a jewel that let me grow 100 feet taller! The titans weren't happy. And my favorite animal is a monkey, because I can through my-er, food at people.

Now, it's time for my secret!

Sjvgfj**_sdnvgjk_**sdnvj Oh **no**! The com**_u_**ter is gli**t**ching! Divfsdhvkdsnv. I'll tell y_o_u **next** time!


End file.
